


Headcanon #2

by angelffxmaniac



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac





	Headcanon #2

Rachel Berry isn’t supposed to believe in Santa - and she supposes she really doesn’t - but every other method to approach the girl of her dreams - namely,one Quinn Fabray - has proven fruitless so far, so she decides to go with the holiday spirit and send a letter to the so-called Saint, in an attempt to get the girl of her dreams.

Rachel’s letter goes like this.

> _Dear Santa Claus_
> 
> _Please, do not fret. This is not a complaint letter (although, perhaps I **should** complain for the fact that I **still**  haven’t received an answer to my two previous letters-you know, the ones concerning a Tony and a Barbra Streisand clone)._
> 
> _Anyway._
> 
> _This is a traditional ask-something-from-Santa letter, and I would really appreciate it if my wish didn’t go unanswered this time around._
> 
> _You see Santa, I am in love, but the girl I am in love **with**  doesn’t even suspect how I feel about her. (She is a really repressed lesbian. I hear the correct term for her case is “pressed lemon”?) I have tried everything, reaching out to her, finding the perfect corsage, the perfect ribbon…Everything! But I still see no progress in our relationship._
> 
> _So, the only thing I ask of you, dear Santa, is one Quinn Fabray. I don’t want you to bring her to me, per se, but it would be nice if you could help her acknowledge her repressed lust and love for me._
> 
> _Love, Rachel Barbra Berry_ ☆
> 
> _PS. I will totally start believing in you if you do this._

_—_

When Quinn appears on her door on the morning of Christmas, holding a flower of some sort - it must have been a flower before Quinn ripped it to shreds from her nervousness - and asking her out, Rachel stares at her with wide eyes.

“Could you - uhm - could you give me a moment?” she asks, and before the blond nods, she runs to her room and writes a short note:

> _Dear Santa_
> 
> _You’re a sneaky old man, aren’t you?_
> 
> _Alas, Rachel Berry never goes back on her word. ;)_
> 
> _Love, Rachel_

She would write more, but there’s a girl waiting for her answer, and Rachel just prays that Santa will understand, before she walks out of her room.


End file.
